True identity
by HELL'Z ANGLE.23
Summary: What if sakura's clan was as strong as uchiha's and Hyuga's but was murdered by orochimaru's suprised attack she keep it secret and not even the hokage know's it will she tell her friend's and team-mate's about it? read and find out :) SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaIno
1. The Past

Shadow-chan: Ohayo thank you for reading this i can't promise that this will be a good story cuz im still a beginer so umm pls understand flames/opinion/comment's are accepted :D

[Sakura's Preview]

It was 12:00 in the midnight when i woke up because of a nightmare it's the 7th time it always happend in exact time always 12:00 _'come on _

_sakura it's just a past you can forget it'_ i.s (inner sakura) said to me **'i can forget it but i can't run from it baka!'**i yelled on my inner she was

about to reply when a knock interupt her i came down and open the door two anbu ninja's were standing there "Haruno-san this is a message

from your mother and father" the anbu on the left sid and hand me a scroll "umm... thank you?" i said they just noded and left i close the

door and sat on the kitchen chair and opened the scroll...

(inside the scrool)

_Dear Sakura,_

_When you read this letter is mean's we failed on the mission i think it's time to tell everyone about your true identity you can't hide it _

_forever sakura you must tell them especially tsunade-sama that your a survivor of the Haruno main clan you can't run away from it this is your mom _

_and dad's last wish remember sakura we love you._

_Your beloved parent's,_

_ Luka Haruno,_

_ Kaito Haruno_

i cried for 2 hour's luka and kaito had become my 2nd parent's since that accident...

[Flashback]

_A four year old sakura ran toward's the haruno street she was late because of her training 'o crap mom's gonna kill me today i was suppose to meet _

_aunt luka and uncle kaito dammit run faster' sakura said to her mind._

_when she got there people lay on puddle's of blood sakura's eye's widen as she ran towards her house obly to see her mom on a puddle of blood with _

_her father she run toward's them "__**mom!dad!wake up come on please w-wake up**__" sakura yelled while crying she heard a laugh then she _

_turned around only to see a snake look a like man "w-who are you?" sakura asked the man just walk and din't answer "answer me!" sakura said _

_and run toward's the man only to be held on the throat (A/N: is the spelling right?) she heard some-one's voice talk to her 'sakura-hime it will be alright' she suddenly collapse because of the pain"i'll come for you when your ready cherry blosssssssssom" the man said as he put her down on the floor and left_

_the next day luka and kaito from the haruno main branch came only to see dead people and sakura who has a very high fever they took her to konoha and treat her when she recoverd from the shock and sickness luka and kaito decide to adopt her_

_[ End of the flashback ]_

(still sakura's prev)

i cried and cried until i was tired i let myself be taken into my own dreamland and waiting for the next day to come...

Shadow-Chan: so what do you think? should i continue it or not pls i need some advice :)) thank you flame's are accepted


	2. Haruno Main House

Shadow-chan: here is the 2nd chapter's :)) hope you'll like it :D

[Normal Prev:]

Sakura was standing on her aunty and uncle's grave it's been 3 week's and sakura's team are not getting any mission's since the hokage said

sakura might not be ready for mission's "aunty i don't know what to do i can't tell them not eny-one i don't want them to get hurt because of me"

sakura wisphered she place 3 rose on each grave "well i need to go i'll see you tomorrow" she said before going toward's team 7's training

gruond when she got there naruto rushed on her screaming "saaaakkkkkkkkuuurrrrrrraaa-cccchhhaaaannn" but before he could hug her she

move out of the way and naruto crashed on a tree " " sasuke said hand's on his pocket and smirking then looking at sakura "i din't know

you like black and red combination sakura" sasuke said then naruto notice "yeah sakura-chan" he said "i just change my style" sakura said with

a small smile she was wearing a red jacket with a haruno sign on the back and a short short's her kunai pouch was on her right leg and she had

bandage on her both leg's (A/N: just like sasuke's when they were still genin) her hitai-ate around her neckand her shoulder-length hair was on

a bun chopstick's securing it and a few strand's of her hair framing her heart shaped face in other-word's she look pretty

there was a 'poof' "yoh" kakashi said "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE!" naruto yelled "well on my way here i saw a black cat so to avoid it i-"

kakashi said only to be enterrupt by naruto "YOU PERVERT LAIR!" he yelled "ok ok we have a mission" kakashi said "eh what kind of mission?"

naruto asked "D rank you need to get some herb's on the left side of the forest" kakashi said them left with a poof "let's get going

naruto,sasuke-kun" sakura said as they jump tree to tree when they got there kakashi was on a mini village "come here this is were you'll be

getting the herb's" kakashi said after a half hour sasuke,sakura and naruto were finished they went to kakashi who was under a big tree

reading his book "neh kaka-sensei i saw a haruno sign on one of the house" naruto said "well this was the haruno's main house they were

astrong as uchiha's and hyuga's takashi haruno and chiyo haruno was the leader of the main house they had a child who vanished after

orochimaru's suprise attack" kakashi said still looking on the book "neh sakura-chan your from haruno right?" naruto asked "im from the haruno

branch which mean's i don't have the bloodline" sakura lie'd "oh" naruto said "tch. come on" sasuke said walking away naruto catch up to sasuke

and started mocking him while sakura and kakashi walked calmly sakura took one last look at the village before turning toward's the road

'i wont let you guys get hurt no matter what' sakura said to her mind before running toward's sasuke and naruto leaving kakashi alone with his book

Shadow-chan: well i hope you like it i will be going to school very soon but don't worry i'll keep updating chapter's :)) thank you xXJuuLXx i'll ask for your idea's when i really need it ^_^ 


	3. Kakashi Started To Doubt On Sakura

Shadow-Chan: Thank you for your support :)) only 1 day left and i'll be starting school so i'll have some problem on updating new chapter's but i'll try my best to continue this :D wish me luck

[Normal:]

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto was waiting for kakashi to come sasuke and naruto was arguing about being quiet while sakura was reading a scroll then there was a '

poof' they look toward's kakashi "**YOUR LATE KAKA-SENSEI!**"naruto yelled "well i was at the hokage's and i nominate you three on the next chunnin exam you-

still have 3 months to train for the exam" kakashi said "eh a exam?" naruto asked "yes it's a exam and if you pass you'll gain one step closer on being hokage

naruto"sakura said still reading a scroll "oh" naruto said "**WELL THEN COME ON LET'S TRAIN NOW!**" naruto yelled "i'll pass i have something to do"sakura said

walking away "Hn" sasuke said walking away to train alone "neh kaka-sensei can you train me?" naruto said "alright then come on" with that they left...

[With Sakura:]

Sakura was walking home it was quiet inner sakura was gone somewhere on her mind when she got home she was about to go past on her 2nd parent's

room when she felt like something was calling her from her parent's room when she opened the door she walked toward's a box filled with scroll's not just eny

scroll but the main clan's scroll's she notice a note on the top '_Sakura this is the scroll from your real parent's when you discovered this it mean's it's time for _

_you to learn your true power's_' sakura fold the paper and slid it on her jacket's pocket and picked up a blue scroll when she opened it she felt pain on the right

side of her stomach and collapse after 2 hour's she woke up and felt something warm on the right side of her stomach when she unzip her jacket and lift her

black

tight (A/N: not so tight just tight enough to show her perfect curves on right place's) shirt it revealed a mark there was a blue gem surounded by black vine's

sakura when touch it it was warm '_Hime-sama i'll help you get stronger just trust me_' a voice said '_who are_

_you?_' sakura asked '_don't worry i'm on your side Hime-sama'_ the voice said '_what's your name_' sakura asked '_Akira hime-sama_' the voice said '_alright Akira help _

_me master all my power's in just 3 month's_' sakura said '_no problem hime-sama_'akira answer

(A/N: to lazy to write how she train)

~3 month's later sakura learned all about herself and who really is Akira~

[Normal:]

Sakura was walking toward's team 7 meeting spot all people who saw her stared at her boy's blush or droll girl's stared with jealousy within 3 month's she

discovered a way to make her hair long and she was more matured in the age of 13 she was wearing a white jacket and the haruno sign was colored red she

rolled the sleeve's up toward's her elbow and left the jacket's zipper only half way on the top revealing a black tight t-shirt and she bandage's her left arm she

wear a mid-night blue skirt that was above her knee's and

a black tight short-short's under her skirt her kunai holder (A/N: i dont know what's it's called) was on her right leg (A/N: her shoe's is like hinata's on naruto

shippuden) and her hair was now waist-length and on a high-ponytail a white hair-tie with a bell on the

end was holding it on a high-pony a few strand's of hair was framing her heart-shaped face her emerald eye's was now jade and not easy to read even if it's

now jade color it was still captiving her voice was now a sweet,calm,matured voice she saw naruto,sasuke

and kakashi waiting for her "sensei sorry im late" sakura said when kakashi look his eye's widen then naruto and sasuke look sasuke's eye's widen and

blushed a little while naruto stared at her like she was his beloved ramen "**SAKURA-CHAN YOU LOOK TOTALLY HOT AND MATURED**" naruto yelled "umm thank

you" sakura said with a small smile sasuke blushed redder and look away "neh shall we go now?" sakura said "Aa" sasuke said "**HELL YEAH!**" naruto yelled

before running off "neh sasuke-kun come on" sakura said sasuke noded before they walked away... "Who are you really Haruno Sakura?" kakashi said before

disappearing...

====To Be CoNtInUeD====

Shadow-chan: kyaaa! sasuke-kun blushed so cute! eny-way thank you for reading and don't worry sasuke won't leave the village and the pair's are SasuSaku

NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno :D on the next chapter gaara might be there and i was thinking on making Akira and Shukaku fight eny-one want that? Pls say if you

want them to fight :))


	4. URGENT!

**Soory Guys**

**IM REALLY SORRY **

**GUYS BUT IM GOING TO END **

**THIS STORY IM REALLY REALLY **

**SORRY! **

**PLEASE DONT HATE **

**ME!**

**I'LL TRY TO MAKE**

**ANOTHER STORY!**


	5. Good news!

_**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN**_

_**SINCE MY COUSIN TOLD**_

_**ME TO CONTINUE THIS**_

_**STORY I WAS ABOUT TO**_

_**SAY NO BUT SHE SAID**_

_**THAT SHE WANT IT TO**_

_**CONTINUE CUZ SHE LOVED**_

_**IT SO WELL HERE I AM**_

_**TRYING MY BEST AGAIN TO**_

_**COME UP W/ AN IDEA**_

_**BUT THE BEST PART IS**_

_**IM NOT DIS-CONTINUING**_

_**THE STORY HORRAY!**_


	6. Chuunin Exam P-1

Shadow-Chan: This is just a short chapter :)) but hope you'll still like it...

* * *

Sakura was walking with Sasuke and Naruto towards there destination when a big group of kids on there ages "hey what's going on here?!"

naruto shouted which cause everybody to look at them "well um-ano this g-guys won't let us p-pass n-narut-to k-ku-un" a shy voice said from

there side sakura look at the owner of the voice it was hinata the one who has a big big crush on naruto "hinata" sakura said and nod hinata

smiled a little "we want to go to the 3rd floor idiot's to move aside" sakura said "WHAT DID YOU SAID YOU BITCH!" the kid on the kid attacked

sakura with full speed only to be thrown to the right wall within second's *sigh* "is that all you got?" she ask then told sasuke naruto and hinata

to get going leaving stuned ninjas alone...

"my...my... im sure master will be happy to know this" a person hidden on the shadows said with a small scary laugh after it vannished...

* * *

Shadow-Chan: well that all 4 this story i'll update a new chapter tomorrow :DD please review


	7. Chuunin Exam P-2

After sakura's team passed the 1st test they were lead by anko to the forest of death after she explain the intruction's every group separated

from the crowd...

* * *

((W/ Team Kakashi))

They were walking to the forest when naruto claim's that they need to find the other scroll sakura only looked at him before showing two

different scroll which was heaven and earth "H-How d-did y-y-you g-get t-that?" naruto asked in a supprised tone "easy while sasuke got the

earth i summond a little cat to get the heaven scroll while the cat was bussy on trying to get the scroll i made an exact copy of the scroll

and mask my chakra and then laid the scroll to place where the original scroll once laid and then sasuke called me to follow which i did

and i made sure that anko din't notice it before leaving" sakura said in a bored tone while naruto was praising about how good sakura

was and sasuke was smirking a loud scrary voice was heard from behind "My...my... your soooooo cleverrrr my sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa-

channnn" all of them turned and then they saw...

* * *

_**Bloody-Shadow: **__Sorry for the shortness of this chapter i'll try to make it more longer next time... Bye bye I LUB U ALL :DD_


	8. Meeting him cause trouble

Shadow-chan: Ohayo minna! Sorry for not updating new chaps on this story i was bussy on a science experiment enyway let's get this

started!

* * *

~0~_Recap_~0~

_a loud scrary voice was heard from behind "My...my... your soooooo cleverrrr my sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa-_

_channnn" all of them turned and then they saw..._

* * *

**[Normal Preview:]**

****They saw a snake looking man "who are you?" Sakura ask "Im Orochimaru Sakuraaaaa-chan..." replied the snake looking man as he appeared

on her back and hit her pleasure point

"YOUR GANNO PAY FOR THAT!" Naruto asked/yelled "It's none of your concern kyuubi!" Orochimaru said as he punched Naruto on the gut

whichleave Naruto unconsious "What the hell did you do?!" Sasuke said as he activate his sharingan and attacked Orochimaru with

chidori...Orochimaru was injured on the left hand "You will pay for this!" Orochimaru yelled as he looked at Sakura who was unconsous on

the ground "well assssss punisssshmentttttt i willl be takinnnng yourrrrrr most belovedddddddd girllllllll" Orochimaru said as he trapped

Sasuke

on a genjitsu and picked up Sakura then there was a big explosion Orochimaru looked at the maker of the explosion it reaveled Anko,Kakashi,

Kurenai,Asuma,Gai Orochimaru just smirk and vannished in a thin smoke Anko rushed "shit!" she cursed as she and the others rushed

towards Sasuke who just came out from the genjitsu and Naruto who was now consious... when the Hokage heared about it she

canceled the Chuunin Exam and summoned ninja's who was

Asuma,Kurenai,Kakashi,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Hinata,K iba,Shino,Neji,Tenten,RockLee,Sasuke,Naruto "i

want you to bring Haruno Sakura back in the village!" the Hokage who was Tsunade commanded "we want to help Hokage-sama" the san-

siblings said as Tsunade looked at them "why?" she asked "because we want to teach Orochimaru a leasson" Gaara said "well then you may

help them on bringing Haruno Sakura back!" Tsunade commanded "yes Hokage-sama!" the ninja's answered as they were outside Kakashi

said "we will meet tomorrow on the village's main gate 5:00 Am sharp!" then they all poofed away toward's there on home's...

**[Orochimaru's Hide Out]**

Sakura was on a big jar while Orochimaru was standing in front of her "shall we start the experiment Orochimaru-sama?" a voice behind him

asked "not now Kabutooooo" Orochimaru said "yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said as he walk away from his master and entered his room

since he need rest for tomorrow...

* * *

_**Shadow-chan: Well this is the chapter 8 hope you like it!**_

_**oh yeah i was wondering do you want me to do a Lemon Sasusaku? plz reply fast so that i will know well then have a nice day **_

_**everyone!**_

_**~Please Review!~**_


End file.
